Tiempo
by Estelaluna
Summary: Todos saben que después de que Alice descubrió que era Masquerade desapareció y después apareció en casa de sus tíos a media noche, pero ¿quién sabe lo que paso durante esas horas?. El tiempo es solo el enemigo natural del hombre, pero en poco tiempo se puede hacer muchas cosas.


Tiempo

Por: Estelaluna

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

owo

Todos saben que después de que Alice descubrió que era Masquerade desapareció y después apareció en casa de sus tíos a media noche, pero ¿quién sabe lo que paso durante esas horas?. El tiempo es solo el enemigo natural del hombre, pero en poco tiempo se puede hacer muchas cosas.

owo

_**Alice POV**_

Alice aun no podía procesar lo que había pasado, ella en realidad era Masquerade. Todo este tiempo estuvo peleando contra sus amigos y ella nisiquiera lo sabia, el sentimiento de culpa era intolerable, simplemente ya no podía con él.

-¿Cómo podrían confiar ahora en mi? –esa pregunta la atormentaba.

Sin duda ahora nadie podría confiar en ella, ni siquiera él. Aun en su memoria esta su imagen de cuando la verdad salió a la luz. En su rostro una mueca de asombro se mostraba, el no permitía que las cosas lo tomaran por sorpresa pero eso era más de lo que esperaba. Ni en un millón de vidas el sería capaz de perdonarla y ella lo sabía.

-Perdóname Shun, perdóname –pedía a la nada de su habitación. Su abuelo la había transportado a su antiguo laboratorio para que ella pudiera llevarse sus pertenecías. ¿A dónde iría?. Aun no lo sabía, solo sabía que no se podía quedar ahí. Tomo su pequeña maleta y guardo sus cosas, ese lugar ya no era su hogar y ella lo sabía.

Sin pensar más salió del laboratorio y saco la carta de Masquerade, y de nuevo esa pregunta llego a su cabeza ¿A dónde ir? .

_**Shun POV**_

Cuando Dan venció a Masquerade pensé que al fin el sol brillaba para nosotros, pero entonces me di cuenta que como siempre la vida estaba en mi contra. Masquerade, el enemigo que más odiaba era Alice. Simplemente no lo podía creer, Alice no podía ser Masquerade, ¿cómo rayos podía ser eso posible?. Una rabia inmensa broto por todo mi cuerpo, había sido engañado. Yo, Shun Kazami había sido engañado por un par de ojos chocolate.

Al tratar de querer obtener respuestas me di cuenta que Alice sufría mucho más que nosotros.

-Eso es razonable, por eso Masquerade sabia de todos nuestros movimientos – argumente sin darme cuenta lo mucho que mis palabras lastimaban a Alice. – Idiota –pensé al verla llorar por mi culpa

Y antes de poder enmendar mi error, ella, ella se había marchado. Runo lloró tendida en el suelo mientras que Dan trataba de consolarla, a lo lejos Julie, Marucho y Joe simplemente trataban de digerir lo que había pasado.

-¿Shun a dónde vas? –me pregunto Julie al verme alejarme

-Tengo cosas que hacer –fue mi respuesta y sin más me aleje.

No voltee a despedirme, decía la verdad tenia cosas que hacer y el tiempo se agotaba. Solo le rogaba al cielo tener la razón. Así que empecé a correr tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían, daba gracias por mi entrenamiento ninja, ya que con una condición normal jamás hubiera podido llegar tan rápido.

Diez minutos me tomo llegar al centro del parque en donde me solía ver con ella, 10 minutos que fueron eternos para mí.

-¡Alice! –La llame tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo- ¡Alice! –Llame de nuevo- Alice, por favor… -suplique, lo que jamás había hecho.

Al ver que mis intentos habían sido inútiles, me tumbe en el suelo y cerré los ojos. Tenía la esperanza de poder verla aquí, y no había sido así, me había equivocado. Se había ido y no sabía a dónde. Podría buscarla, pero ¿Qué le diría?.

-Alice…-susurré a la nada.

_**Alice POV**_

No sabía a dónde ir, solo sabía que tenía que salir de ahí. Pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharme de vuelta con mi abuelo, mis pensamientos se dirigieron al lugar donde me veía con Shun, ese parque cerca del restaurante Misaki, en donde todo lo que nos rodeaba era tranquilidad y sin darme cuenta la carta de Masquerade me llevo ahí.

Todo estaba tranquilo, el viento jugaba con mi cabello y los pájaros cantaban, como si estos quisieran que me olvidara de mi dolor. Voltee a ver mi reloj y vi como solo habían pasado 20 minutos desde que mi vida había cambiado, desde que mi secreto salió a la luz. El tiempo pasaba tan despacio frente a mis ojos pero tan rápido para mi cuerpo.

Camine por unos minutos cuando algo llamo mi atención. Mi nombre, alguien lo había pronunciado, al acercarme más me di cuenta de que esa voz la conocía. Sin darme cuenta mis pies me llevaron hasta ella, fue entonces cuando lo vi.

-Shun –su nombre salió de mis labios sin esfuerzo. Éste yacía en el suelo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y en su rostro una mueca tristeza se mostraba. ¿Acaso estaba preocupado por mi?. No lo sabía, pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharme lo escuche.

-Alice... –pronuncio mi nombre, él había pronunciado mi nombre.

Y sin saber porque, me dirigí hacia donde estaba él.

-Shun – llamé sin poder disimular mi alegría por verlo

_**Shun POV**_

La brisa me hacía sentir más relajado, más tranquilo, justo lo que necesitaba para ahogar mi humor. Pero fue entonces que me di cuenta que el aroma del aire había cambiado, era un aroma familiar, ¿sería posible?, me negaba a decepcionarme así que decidí no abrir los ojos, me quedaría así como estaba ahora, pero fue entonces cuando la oí.

-Shun – era ella, no tenia duda.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y la pude observar, ahí estaba ella, de pie frente a mí, en sus manos tenía una pequeña maleta y en su rostro una sonrisa manchada de tristeza.

-Alice –su nombre era tan dulce aun en mis labios- pensé que ya te habías ido –admití sin dejar de verla

-Tenía que recoger algunas cosas –dijo mirando su maleta

-¿te vas entonces? –le pregunte sin dejar de verla, parecía que en cualquier momento su fuerza se acabaría y se desplomaría

-Sí, es lo mejor – admitió sin mirarme a los ojos

"No te vayas" quise gritarle, pero me abstuve de hacerlo. En sus ojos se veía la determinación que tenia y sabia que con que selo pidiera ella rompería a llorar, y era lo que menos quería.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunté con un tono neutro

-No lo sé –respondió mirándome, con esas orbes que me acosaban entre sueños

-¿Regresaras? –en ese momento pedí al cielo que dijera que si

-¿quieres que regrese? – esa pregunta no me la esperaba, ¿quería que regresara? Por supuesto que sí.

-Si te respondo ¿aun te irás? –pregunté tratando de saber hasta dónde podía llegar

-Sí, aun me iré –eso me dolió, no me esperaba esa respuesta, pero la acepte.

_**Alice POV**_

Claro que me iría. No podía quedarme, no ahora que necesitaba redimirme. Pero si él me lo pedía me quedaría, él lo sabia pero no lo haría.

-Entonces no te diré –me dijo Shun mirando el cielo-

-¿por qué no me dirás? –le cuestione con un tono triste

-porque así tendrás un motivo para regresar –respondió con una leve sonrisa.

El quería que regresará, en verdad quería. Ante esas palabras no pude evitar sonreír pero una duda me asalto.

-¿Me esperaras? –pregunte sin pensar. Al escuchar mi pregunta pareció causarle gracia, su sonrisa se hizo un poco más grande y volteo a verme.

-Hasta que Dan deje de pelear con Runo –respondió.

Sin duda me esperaría, su respuesta me había hecho feliz. Pero aun seguía siendo la chica insegura de siempre y había una pregunta más que hacer.

-¿me perdonaras algún día? –Esa era la pregunta final, la prueba de fuego había sido puesta. Y solo esperaba escuchar la respuesta.

Shun se quedo serio mirando el horizonte. Sus músculos parecían relajados al igual que las facciones en su rostro, pero él era muy bueno escondiendo sus emociones no por nada era ninja.

_**Shun POV**_

En su mirada podía ver que aun sentía culpa, a pesar de que todos le dijeron que no debía de sentirse culpable, ella no podía sentir esa carga en sus hombros. Cuando me pregunto no le conteste inmediatamente, al contrario voltee a ver el horizonte pensando muy bien que palabras utilizaría. ¿Yo perdonarla? Era verdad que me había sentido traicionado, pero ella en verdad no tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado. Me quede en silencio unos minutos sintiendo la brisa en mi rostro.

-¿yo perdonarte? –dije mientras me ponía de pie para pararme frente a ella

Esta tenía el rostro cabizbajo, me acerque más a ella y con mi mano le hice levantar el rostro, hasta que sus ojos dieron con los míos.

-No Alice – le dije mirándole.

Mis palabras parecieron haberle impactado, pues sus ojos amenazaron con llenarse de lágrimas, me maldije por torturarte de esta manera y deje de dudar.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Alice –le dije apretándola contra mi cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo-

-Shun… -susurro aceptando el abrazo

_**Alice POV **_

Escucharlo me hizo sentir de nuevo viva, y de pronto sentí como el tiempo se volvía de nuevo lento a nuestro alrededor. En sus brazos me sentía segura. Sin dudar acepte el abrazo, el silencio reino a nuestro alrededor pero no me importo, no quería que ese momento terminara. Lo único que escuchaba era su corazón latir, con un ritmo tranquilo.

-Cuídate –me pidió. Su tono de voz era dulce y embriagante.

-Lo haré –esas fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncie para él.

Estuvimos así en silencio durante horas, a mi simplemente me parecieron minutos. El tiempo es diferente para cada ser vivo. La noche nos abrigo con las estrellas y entonces él se separo de mí. Yo tome mi maleta y saque la carta de Masquerade, estaba lista para irme y él lo sabía.

Shun POV

La vi dar unos pasos atrás sin despegar su mirada de la mía. Levanto la carta de Masquerade y esta empezó a destellar para segundos después desaparecer junto con Alice. Me quede ahí unos minutos esperando.

-Shun, deberíamos irnos –me sugirió Skyress. La cual había estado en silencio hasta ahora.

Así que empece el camino a la casa de Marucho. Al llegar le pedí a Kato que no me molestaran, no quería cenar ni recibir visitas. Fui directo a mi habitación y tome una ducha. El agua tibia logro relajarme, al salir camine hasta el balcón divisando el cielo estrellado.

-Ella estará bien Shun -me aseguro Skyress a mi lado

-Lo sé –afirme sin dejar de ver el cielo- lo sé…

Alice POV

Shun no me dijo adiós, no me dijo quédate solo me miro alejarme con sus pupilas ámbar. Yo tampoco le dije nada, simplemente le sostuve la mirada. Saque la carta de Masquerade y desaparecí rodeada de un destello. Al ver a donde había llegado me di cuenta de que era una pequeña ciudad rodeada de por un enorme bosque. Yo conocía ese lugar, era donde vivía mi tía y mi tío. De pronto la lluvia empezó a caer y a empaparme, recordándome el trago amargo que había vivido hace unas horas. Cabizbaja empecé a recorrer las calles solitarias de la ciudad, no tenía prisa por llegar, mis pies me llevaron a un parque y me senté en uno de los columpios. La lluvia aun caía sin cesar, como si quisiera limpiar mi culpa y yo se lo permití. Mis ropas estaban empapadas pero no me importaba, nada me importaba ahora. Y de la nada su recuerdo llego a mí.

-Shun… -susurre a su recuerdo. Toda nuestra conversación paso por mi memoria. Mire mi reloj y vi lo tarde que era, sin duda el tiempo me había jugado sucio. Seguí mi camino aun con la lluvia caer sobre mí.

La culpa aun seguía sobre mí, pero en menos peso que antes. Necesitaba estar lejos de ellos, reencontrarme conmigo misma, saber quién era yo en realidad. Llegue hasta esa casa donde viví tantas alegrías como penas, toque tres veces y espere a que alguien abriera.

-Mi abuelo desapareció –fue lo único que pude formular

Mis tíos me hicieron entrar, me llevarón a la regadera y tome una ducha con agua tibia. Los minutos bajo el agua me parecían años perdida en mis pensamientos. Al salir mi tía me recibió con un abrazo, deposito una bandeja de comida en una mesa a un lado de la que sería mi cama, beso mi frente y se retiro. Tome una rebana de pan con mermelada y me senté a ver por la ventana. Según mi tía ya era media noche, que rápido pasa el tiempo, me parecía aun tan irreal todo lo que había pasado en tan solo una horas. Limpie las migajas y me puse a ver las estrellas. Cuando a mi vino a pregunta de Shun "¿regresaras?"

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá – respondí.

Fin

owo

Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad compañeros/as escritores/as y un prospero Año Nuevo.

"_**Mañana es la primera hoja de un libro de 365 páginas.**_

_**Escribe una buena historia."**_

- Brad Paisley

¿Reviews?


End file.
